Pokemon las aventuras de Leafar
by Gengarsho
Summary: Nunca debi hacer esto... y menos traducirlo.
1. 1

**[Anotaciones previas: Hola gente, soy Gengarshow. El fanfic que estáis apunto de leer/escuchar fue escrito por mi cuando tenía tan solo 11 años, en aquella época apenas y lograba hablar Portugués pero aún así me pareció buena idea escribir una Fanfic en portugués, por lo que hoy decidí traducirlo para vosotros, respetando errores y todo. Explicaré muchos de los motivos por los cuales existen estos errores pero todas mis anotaciones estarán entre corchetes y en negrita, como esto, gracias a Rangu y a Edelweiss. No juzgueis mucho al Gengar de 11 años. Empecemos. ]**

Capitulo 1: sino? Kanto? O que?

Un chico llamado Leafar de 9 años iria a cumplir 10 años GANARÍA UN PKM!

-Madre ire a follarme a mi primer Pokémon

-bien hijo pero folla bien.

**[VALE, ESTO TIENE EXPLICACIÓN. En portugués existe la expresión "Pegar" que es tomar algo. Sin embargo si dices "se pegar" estás haciendo referencia a liarte o follarte con ese algo...]**

-Si lo hare

Entonces Leafar lo hizo

**[Esto pondrá nervioso a Rangu xD]**

entonces Leafar fue y estaba ay el profesor entonces el profesor dijo

-Hola escuche que me vine por mi primer Pokémon

-Es verdad aun tiene los treso solo le queda esa puta mierda de turtuit

-pues curiosamente solo me queda esta tortuga inútil

Entonces Leafar penso que ese Pokémon era un inultil pero lo follo igual

**[OH DIOS MÍO LEAFAR. ¿Porque el Gengar del pasado odiaba tanto a Turtwig?]**

-Vas a kererlo o lo tiro?

-No no vine buscando un turtuit de todos modos

Después de resivir a su pokemo su pokedex y 5 bolas vuelvo para casa e monstruo para su madre pero ella no le estaba prestando atención ella estaba viendo al periódico se asusto y vio lo siguiente:

**[No me queda claro quién era el sujeto en esa oración pero bueno. By the way, se asustó antes de ver lo que debería asustarlo? Leafar es vidente.]**

-Sino se esta destruyendo por un Pokémon legendario desconocido

**[¿Si es desconocido como sabes que es legendario?]**

Entonces la madre de Leafar se fue a Joto follandose a su Braviary y junto fueron Leafar y su Pokémon

Entonces un entrenador reto a Leafar a un combate

-turtuit plácale!

Y entonces el chikorita enemigo murio y continuaron

**[OH DIOS MÍO.]**

Entonces la mama de Leafar tenía que decidir en qué región vivirían

**[¿Y todo el rollo del legendario...?] **

Leafar estaba preocupado sólo que realmente no lo estaba porque estaba viendo a dos Pidgeys machos tener pollitos y aunque lo perturbaba lo ecsitava

**[1. WTF 2. Ese primer trecho parece haber sido hecho por Dark.] **

Entonces vino con turtuit y tras golpear muchas muchas muchas veces al pidgey atrapo a uno de sus hijos recien salidos de el

-Leafar tomé la desisionvamos a vivir en...

En ese momento un globo erostitico pasó junto a ellos robando a los pokemon de Leafar

Pero fueron detenidos por un Dragonite Syny subido a un arceus y los de el team roket murieron pero de una forma muy grafica asi que no lo voy a describir porque esto no es una creepypasta.

-Leafar entonces, viviremos en Kamto

**[ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA. TODO LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR... ¡¿Y TÚ SIGUES CON ESA MIERDA?!] **

-Kanto... no me gusta mucho pero me adapatare

Fin del capitlo 1 si les gusto porfabor ayudenme a mejorar muchas hracias.

**[Joder... ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.] **


	2. 2

-hijo como tu pokemon es un inutil turtuit te regalare este pokemon que es muchomejor

Y entonces le dio un chisparreanante eevee que era como turtuit pero mejor y además era como nivel 63 o 75 algo asi

-es genial es fuerte y lindo

-hijo ven rápido

Madre de Leafar: mira

**[¿y este cambio de estilo de escritura a que viene?]**

Periódico: parece que el legendario que ataco sinon fue giratina t ahora va a por joto

**[Espera... ¿el periódico les está hablando? ¿Gengar del pasado entendía como funcionaba un periódico...?]**

-espera giratina no era un pokemon legendario de china? Pregunta leafar augusteado

Periódico: si

**[QUE COJONES.]**

Leafar: mira el cielo

Entonces en ese momento el cielo de supo negro y brillante aunque un poco azul pero especialmente negro porque era como un azul negroso

Mama de Leafar: toma esto hijo... con esto detendras a ese giratina del demonio y salvaras a ese dragonite que ahora mismo se está cogiendo

Entonces leafar voltea y ve a Giranita y Darcry violando a un deagonite siny!

Entonces la piedra que le dio su madre brillo y del suelo salio Arceus y dialoga y palkia y hasta un charizard y justos derrotaron a ese Pokémon y se lo llevaron con ellos a una dimencion pole-paralela

**[...]**

Entonces la madre de Leafar estaba moribunda

**[¿PORQUE?]**

Entonces el Dragonite se apiado de ellos y como evitron que su cola fuera violada por el giaratina los llevo a un hospital donde la madre de Leafar se recupero

Madre de Leafar: hijo... tu padre... es un pokemon Renger

Leafar: QUE GUAY pero porque me looscultaste?

Madre: porque esta luchando en la gran guerra pokemin y temía que salieras herido... pero si quieres ir a ayudarlo a la guerra de joto que es la sede de la gran guerra pokemon lo entendere...

**[BEST MADRE EVER] **

Entonces Leafar tomo a su recién evolucionado y vacunado dragon y volo hasta joto pero en el camino una mina terrestre exploto y el calloal suelo en otra mina terrestre que exploto y lo elevo por los cielos y cuando callo había llegado una ambulacianque lo llevaría hasta un hospital porque la explosión había echo mucho ruido y la ambilacian se asuto

EN EK HOSPITAL

Ron: hola soy ron

Leafar: y tú quien eres?

Ron: ron

Leafar: quieres tener un combate Pokemon?

Ron: no estás erito

Leafar: no Yano

Ron: vale

Empieza el combate Pokémon

El salamance de Ron pone contra las cuerdas a Leafar

Deagonite esquiva

Pero no esquivo

DREAGONITE SQUIVA

Pero NO LO ISO

leafar: NOOO

Entonces Dragonite se enojo y le gano a Ron

Ron: puedo acompañarte a tu aventura?

Leafar: solo eres un niño tienes 12 años

**[TU TIENES 10.]**

Ron: porfa

Leafar: bueno

En el próximo episodio veremos_ el _rencuentro_ con el _padre de Leafar no te lo pierdas :)


	3. 3

Leafar y ron volaron y volaron hasta ver al padre de Leafar en la guerra entonces bajaron y lo saludaron

**[Empezamos bien macho...]**

Leafar: HOLAPAPA

P. De leafar (lo llamarehasi porque no se me ocurre un buen nombre): QUIEN COJONES ERESS

Dijo golpeando a su hijito en elestomago

Leafar: soy tu hijo

Pdl: ah hola jojo hola ron

**[¿JoJo? Yo no conocía JoJo's en esa época, así que asumo que fue un error... y además ¿conoce a Ron?] **

Rom: hola señor padre de leafar

Norman: puede llamarme normal (sé me acaba de ocurrir, como el de eedmeralda:))

Entinces hubo una pelea de guerra cómo estás pelos americanas pero ennanime y nadie tiene pistolas solo los blastoises pero por ser parte de él puede llevarlas y no se las quita lanpolicia pokemin o quien se encargue de esto

Un magnate lucho contra Dragonite pero entonces cuando iba a esquivar el último golpe NO LO HIZO y callo debilitado y el Magmar murio y Dragonite no

Entonces 5 explouds utilizarin autodestrucción y casi matan a todos pero no, pero todos se quedaron atrapados y ron casi muere bajo unas piedras pero nada paso y todo bien

**[estaba leyendo Naruto, Ron es obito.]**

Leafar: O NO RON ESTA BAJO UNA PIEDRA ENORME Y VA A MORIR APLASTADO SI NO NOS DAMOS PRISA Y LO AUUDAMOSSSS

Norman: toma hijo evoluciona a tu eeeveee

Entonces le dio una piedra fuego y una piedra eléctrica y le lanzó una a la cabeza de eeevee el cual aunque quedo inconsiente un segundo por el golpe después evoluciono y se volvio jolteon y con un Tonder destryo la piedra donde estaba ron y todo estuvo bien

Ron: Gracias aunque no me importaba morir porque toda mi familia esta muerta

Leafar:animo

Normal: si

Entonces un groalite aparecio y robo la piedra fuego de Leafar y entonces evoluciono cuando se dieron cuenta el groalite tenia en el cuello una botella y con ella podían curar a todos los pokemin malos del mundo y acabar con la guerra!!!!!!!!

**[...]**

Entonces aparece un pikachu_ y _Leafar le lanza una pokebola pero resulta que ya tenía dueño aunque Leafar no lo sabia porque si lo uniera supido no lo hubiera echo porque Leafar no es ladron

???: QUE CONMNJONES ASES CON MI POKÉMON PEQUEÑOPEDAZO DE MERDA

Dice Mariano mientras le da una golpisa a Leafar

Norman: MARIANO

Mariano: NORMAL

Norman: tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos vamos a hablar cosas privadas que tenemos demasiado tiempo sin vernos

Mariano: si

Entonces otro tipo pero este malo llego y le empezó a pegar a Leafar pero jolteon usó Tonder y mato mucho al tipo y Mariano salio al oir el ruido y se dio cuenta que ese tio había matado a su novia años atrás aunque ya no tenían sexo y mariano solo la veia como amiga y por ese hesto de matar al tipo le regalo el pikachu.

Entonces dos pangoros se escaparon y emepzarona pelear... vean el desenlace enel_ proximo episodoooooooooo_


	4. 4

Los dos pangoros destruyeron todo al alrededordeslos chicos y norman que no era un chicuo porque realmente es un señor entonces encontraron comidas muy bizarras entre ellas dos gardevoies machos teniendo ralts

**[Gengar del pasado estaba obsesionado con el sexo gay pokefilo...]**

Y de la nada salio N para detener a Leafar de usar la posion que encintro en el arcanine cuando entonces uno de los pangoros lo golpeo y N revelo su verdadero rostro

ERA UN PUTISIMO ZOROAK!!!!!!!!!

Leafar huyo tan rapido como pudo de zoroak peroesteb_l _y le rompio un brszo pero jolteon lo ataco con Tonder zoroak esquiva

PERO NO LO LOGROEESQUIVAR

El padre de Leafar y Norman y salamance estaban haciendo cosas raras en un cuarto y fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Leafar pero cuando fueron a rescaratlo ya era tarde...

SOLO QUE NO

El dragonite syny salio de su pokebola y ataco a N que era realmente un zoroakpero N se teletrasporto.

Norman: NOOOO MI HOJA FAVORITO ACABA DE MORIR EN MANOS DE ESE VILLANISIMO

Leafar: no estoy nuerto, funjosolo fungia estarlo para no estarlo realmente

Entonces en la base secreta de N t el equipo terraria: ESE MALNACIDO HIJODEPUTADOR ME HA HERIDO NISIQUIERA ACOSTARME CON MIS MILES DE GARDEVOISR ME EXTINGUIRA ESTA BURBUJEANTE IRA QUE CARGO EN MI ENOJADO PECHO.

Entonces N que realmente era Zoroak pero ya se habia disfrazado de N otra vez para poder acostarse con una humana porque no se acostaria con ella siendo zorro porque eso seria raro y probablemente gay

Entonces pillo una espada y fue a por Leafar

Cuando lo iba a matar por la espalda un Tonder de Jolteon desvio la espada directo al pecho de Ron que mirio en agonia y se fue al cielo de humanis con su familia pero no pokemonwpirque ese no era el cielo de Pokémonws

LEAFAR SE CABREO TANTO QUE SACO DE SU OECHO LA PIEDRA QUE SU MADRE LE HABÍA DADO Y EL SE CONVIRTIO EN EL MISMISO ARCEUS Y DE UN RATO FULMINANTE LEAFAR MATA A N (aunque realmente era un zoroak disfrazado no era el verdadero N porque ese N estaba en univa, no en China).

Fin!... ¿por ahora?...

**[nunca lo continué... creo que por suerte... joder.]**


End file.
